1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a head-mounted display and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing a first content or second content to a display unit according to detachment or mounting of a camera from or to the head-mounted display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) refer to various types of digital devices worn on the head like glasses to receive provided multimedia content. According to the current trend of light-weight and compact design of digital devices, various wearable computers are under development, and HMDs are also widely used. HMDs may provide a variety of conveniences to users beyond a simple function of display by being combined with the augmented reality technology and the N-Screen technology.
For example, in the case that an HMD is equipped with a microphone and a speaker, a user can make a phone call, wearing the HMD. In addition, in the case that the HMD is equipped with a camera, the user can capture an image of an object in a desired direction, wearing the HMD.